As the computation performance of electronic elements, such as central processing units (CPUs), has been largely upgraded, heat generated by the electronic elements is also increased. To ensure normal operation of the electronic elements, the heat generated by the electronic elements must be quickly and effectively removed. Therefore, on the heat-generating electronic elements, such as CPUs, heat dissipation devices are usually mounted to help in cooling the electronic elements.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a perspective view of a conventional motor stator structure. The conventional motor stator is mounted on a circuit board 10 and includes a plurality of coils 11 and a plurality of connection ends 111 outward extended from the coils 11. Conventionally, the connection ends 111 are manually welded to the circuit board 10. Since the connection ends 111 of the coils 11 are extremely small, errors often occur when the welding direction and position of the connection ends 111 are determined with naked eyes. Furthermore, since the connection ends 111 of the coils 11 are manually welded to the circuit board, the conventional motor stator structure is produced at relatively low efficiency.
In brief, the conventional motor stator structure has the following disadvantages: (1) the connections ends of the coils are manually welded to the circuit board at relatively low production efficiency; and (2) errors often occur in the production process because the welding position of the coil connection ends are determined with naked eyes.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved motor stator structure to overcome the problems of the conventional motor stator structure.